Ее ангел хранитель
by Vi-Lutz
Summary: Сонгфик, в котором раскрываются мысли и чувства Патча, когда он получил свои крылья назад. Надеюсь, что это, возможно, покажет нежные стороны наших падших героев.


**Название:** Ее ангел-хранитель

**Оригинальное название: **Her Guardian Angel

**Автор: **Sophie-May

**Переводчик:** Vi-Lutz

**Бета: **KleО

**Диклеймер:** автору не принадлежит ни текст песни «Your Guardian Angel», ни герои книги «Hush hush». Все это принадлежит The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus и Бекке Фитцпатрик.

**Саммари: **Сонгфик, в котором раскрываются мысли и чувства Патча, когда он получил свои крылья назад. Надеюсь, что это, возможно, покажет нежные стороны наших падших героев.

* * *

**Patch****'****s****POV**

_Когда я вижу твою улыбку,  
Слезы стекают по лицу, их я остановить не могу._

Мой ангел вернулась домой и уснула, но, что более важно, она была жива. Ее душа возвратилась к ее все еще теплому телу после того, как я отклонил жертву. Я не могу сказать, что Чонси так уж повезло. В 1565 году была потеряна его душа. Моя маленькая Нора убила его и себя. Она сделала мне два самых больших подарка, на которые, возможно, я когда-либо надеялся: ее любовь и ее человечность. Незадолго до этой ночи я решил, что невозможно иметь первое без второго. И вот теперь она, моя Нора, лежит в безопасности в своем скромном доме.

Она улыбнулась в своем пост воскрешенном сне.

«Крылья», - бормотала она. _Да_, я действительно думал о крыльях, любимая. У меня снова были крылья. Я вернулся на небеса, но эта девочка пробудила во мне что-то греховное, что не позволено там. Подумав о том, что она снова находится в моих объятиях, я почувствовал прилив теплых слез. Я был Патчем. Я никогда не плакал, но ее смерть заставила и камень плакать. Я знаю, что никогда не смогу испытать такое чувство снова.

_И теперь, когда я стал сильнее, я понял,  
Как этот мир стал холодным и прорвался сквозь душу мою,  
И я знаю, я найду глубины внутри себя, я смогу быть единственным..._

Я люблю Нору. Я должен всегда защищать ее, и, к счастью, я стал ее хранителем. В течение многих предшествующих дней мой ум был опутан сомнениями в собственных способностях. Сегодня вечером я узнал, что был прав: я не мог защитить своего ангела, особенно от себя. Если бы не я, она была бы в порядке. Помимо анемии, она бы имела среднюю продолжительность жизни в хорошем доме, прекрасном городе, с великолепной семьей и добрыми друзьями. Потом что-то изменилось.

Я держал ее тело в своих руках после падения. Мой ангел выглядела такой невероятно маленькой. Ее тело было разбито и сломано, и, конечно, ее разрушенная душа направилась далеко к ангелам в небеса. Затем я _почувствовал_ что-то кончиками пальцев! Ее тело было теплым, как жизнь, но быстро холодело. Это означало одно: я становился человеком.

Но я сопротивлялся изменению. Освободил ее дух в отчаянной надежде, что он найдет свой путь назад к моему ангелу. _Пожалуйста, Боже, молю, я буду хранителем, я сделаю все на свете, если Ты спасешь ее. Я люблю ее. Это не то, что раньше. Это истинная любовь, которую я дарю ей._ Я никогда не был в милости у Бога, даже до своего падения. И не было никакой возможности узнать, услышал ли он.

Конечно, он получил сообщение, потому что тело Норы покачнулось и отлетело прочь, будто ее пронзила молния. Девушку захватило резкое удушье, как только кожа начала излучать белоснежный свет. Я провел по ней рукой, осознав, что это было не ее свечение, это был я. Острая боль иссушала спину вдоль шрамов, будто плавя мою кожу, затем огромное давление и, наконец… ничего. На мое тело нахлынуло чувство прохлады, как только свет исчез. До ушей донесся перемещающийся шепот, исходящий от крыльев, когда я провел рукой по спине. Если я был снова ангелом… значит, я спас человеческую жизнь… _НОРА!_

_Я никогда не позволю тебе пропасть,  
Я буду с тобой навсегда,  
Я буду рядом и пройду через все,  
Даже если ради этого мне придётся умереть..._

Я не мог позволить произойти с Норой этому снова, по крайней мере, пока она не состарится. Даже тогда я защитил бы ее. Я повел бы ее душу к воротам небес и был бы там с нею вечно. Даже если, спасая ее, заработал бы мне предназначенную смерть, конец существования, все равно бы спас Нору. Когда ангелы умирают, они прекращают свое существование. Это истинная смерть, в отличие от смерти людей, которые живут на Небесах или в Аду. Я беспокоился о Норе больше, чем о чем-либо, достаточно много, чтобы умереть за нее.

_Все хорошо. Все хорошо. Все хорошо...  
Времена меняются,  
Волны разбиваются о берег,  
А звезды падают - и все это для нас...  
Дни все больше, ночь так коротка,  
Я могу показать тебе, что я судьба твоя._

Она выглядела, словно мертвая. Внезапно пошевелилась на кровати во сне. Нора застонала от боли. Я уложил ее как можно удобнее, боясь сделать еще больнее. При помощи небольшого волшебства мне удалось сменить ей одежду, не потревожив ее скромность. Я сделал движение, чтобы сесть на кровати и погладить темно-рыжую голову. Мой ангел страдала от сильной боли. Как она вообще могла меня простить?

Даже если бы не простила, я был ответственен за нее. Я бы охранял ее от каждого падающего листа, летящей снежинки или яркого луча солнца. В течение каждых летних каникул на пляже я бы держал себя под контролем и действовал бы как щит. Сердце болело бы каждый раз, когда бы замечал любой похотливый взгляд, проходящий по ее коже, жалея, что у меня нет свободы, чтобы убить человека, который смел смотреть на _моего_ ангела. И если бы она не простила меня, я бы доказал ей, что заслуживаю прощения.

_Я никогда не позволю тебе пропасть,  
Я буду с тобой навсегда,  
Я буду рядом и пройду через все,  
Даже если ради этого мне придётся умереть..._

Она – моя любовь. Я обязан защищать ее. Даже после смерти буду. Несмотря на все предыдущие побуждения быть с нею, я клянусь защищать ее. Бог – свидетель, я даю ей свою клятву, и, Господи, вот мой залог, чтобы спасти ее от любого вреда.

_Потому что ты – моя, моя истинная любовь, единственная в моём сердце,  
Пожалуйста, не отказывайся от неё,  
Потому что я здесь для тебя,  
Пожалуйста, не уходи...  
Скажи, скажи мне, что останешься..._

Я склонил голову и поцеловал ее в лоб, чтобы запечатать клятву. _Пожалуйста, ангел, ты нужна мне._ _Проснись поскорее, пожалуйста_. Я смотрел на своего человечка, лежащего на той маленькой кровати. Она спала глубоким сном, по крайней мере, так казалось. В конце концов, смерть очень выматывала, но возрождение забрало еще больше сил. Я бы остался с нею, пока бы она не проснулась. Даже если бы вернулась ее мама, то я бы присматривал за ней для ее мамы. Я не позволю ее маме прогнать меня. Нора бы не позволила.

_Используй меня, как тебе заблагорассудится,  
Дёргай меня за ниточки просто для развлечения -  
Я знаю, со мной все будет окей,  
Хоть надо мной и сгущаются тучи..._

Я был бы ее марионеткой, если бы понадобилось. Я пересек бы Красное море, чтобы сделать ее счастливой. Даже если бы это уничтожило меня, то я следовал бы ее командам. Я – кукла, а она – кукловод. Я буду счастлив, потому что сделаю своего ангела счастливой. Моя радость вызвана счастьем Норы.

Я уверен, что мы будем счастливы. В конце концов, я люблю ее. Она – причина моего существования. Я снова поцеловал ее лоб. После этого мой ангел пошевелилась. _Она жива! _Я вскочил с ее постели, не желая показать, что был так близко, пока она спала. Я видел, как ее глаза медленно открывались, а тело слабо подрагивало.

Потом услышал самый великолепный звук на Земле, Небесах, Аду и за пределами Вселенной:

- Патч?

_Я никогда не позволю тебе пропасть,  
Я буду с тобой навсегда,  
Я буду рядом и пройду через все,  
Даже если ради этого мне придётся умереть..._


End file.
